Polémica indecente
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille es un actor que protagoniza al personaje de "Levi" en una conocida serie animada llamada Shingeki no Kyojin, su vida es normal y relajada, hasta que Eren, el protagonista de la obra decide cambiarlo todo con su extraño arrebato frente a miles de paparazzi. ErenxRivaille.


Este es un pequeño fic que hicimos con una amiga llamada Solitudely, o Alejandra en la realidad, y aún no sabemos si dejarlo como One o hacerle una continuación, más tarde pueden comentar sobre ello en los reviews *3*

Por cierto, aquí el verdadero nombre de nuestro enano afanado a la limpieza es "Rivaille" y el personaje de Shingeki no Kyojin toma el nombre de "Levi", aunque suelen decirle Levi bastantes veces de cariño.

**Dedicado: **A Solitudely (?) ya que con ella lo hice.**  
****Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** No mucho si decidimos dejarlo hasta aquí (?)

Al fin sonó el último corte del maldito día... o noche más bien dicho por la hora a la que estaban saliendo.

Era el término del episodio extra de la Serie Shingeki no Kyojin, les había tomado días... días enteros terminar la maldita y desgraciada última escena, y el aún más maldito y desgraciado de Erwin no les había dejado descansar hasta que todo terminara perfecto.

Cada uno de los que conformaban el elenco parecía un ermitaño carroño queriendo echarse en la cama más cercana como un titán alzado frente a la carne humana, "menos ese tipo..." pensó un hombre bajito mirando desde la lejanía la sonrisa irreal y afrodisíaca del mocoso protagonista de la serie animada.

Rivaille, ese era el nombre del pequeño. Todos los que estaban en el estudio representaban a personajes inventados de Hajime Isayama, mente maestra y malvada de una trama envolvente y extraña. Esa serie había empezado hace ya tres años...

El protagonista, Eren, había comenzado su carrera a los trece años siendo derivado a los quince al inicio de Shingeki, la primera vez que Rivaille lo vio sintió algo de desprecio por él, un mocoso inexperto no merecía ser el protagonista de tal serie, más si sólo entró al mundo del espectáculo por ser un chico mimado de Papi.

Rivaille frunció la boca y chasqueó la lengua.

–Tsk...–botó de mala gana sin dejar de concentrar su mirada en el muchacho.

Habían pasado ya tres años... el mocoso de sólo quince años ya alcanzaba los dieciocho y un futuro récord por crecer en tan poco tiempo.

O sea, ya era un poco fastidioso que cuando tenía quince le pasara por diez centímetro, pero ahora que le pasaba por veintiocho era incluso más humillante.

Y el mocoso le miró. Rivaille trató de no desviar la mirada, pero se le hizo jodidamente difícil.

La risa antes grácil y espontánea de Eren con el pasar de los años se hizo fina, afrodisíaca y ladina. Sus ojos antes grandes y verdosos se hicieron afilados y adultos. Su maldito cuerpo de niño había sido refinado y tonificado por el extenuante gimnasio.

"Mierda" pensó Rivaille consumido por sus pensamientos, un suave color se instaló en el amante de la limpieza cuando Eren le sonrió entrecerrando con sensualidad sus ojos. Dejó de hablar con su mejor amigo para ir caminando lento y tortuoso ante el actor de ligas clandestinas, el perfecto candidato para ser "Levi".

Ciertamente,Rivaille no venía con unos antecedentes muy limpios en su carrera de actor.

El más pequeño tomó lo primero que encontró cercano para disimular ignorarlo. Una botella de agua serviría.

–Señor Rivaille...–soltó de manera irresistible, el pequeño cuerpo tembló suavemente ante la voz ronca y refinada que usó Yeager.

–Estoy ocupado puto mocoso. Largo...–

–Si los fans supieran que eres igual o más amargado en vivo y en directo...–se rió con sencillez el menor. –Si fueras igual que en algunos fanfics...sería tan delicioso.–murmuró con un morbo oculto en su voz.

Rivaille alzó una ceja sin entender las palabras del menor.–¿Fanfics?–preguntó desganado.

–Oh, no sabes eh...–se rió de manera picara, el mayor tuvo ganas de que se le cayera un foco en la cabeza, con suerte el más pesado.

El menor se tomó su tiempo y llevó su mano al cabello negro del más pequeño delineando poco a poco sus yemas sobre el pálido rostro, Rivaille frunció las cejas y apartó la mano rápidamente chasqueando la lengua de manera irritada.

–Deja de actuar como un puto homo... ya suficiente tocas al maldito Levi en escena para que nuestros fans mal piensen.–

–Sabes... yo escribo un Ereri, Rivaille...–sonrió con exquisitez degustando el rostro confundido del de cabellos azabaches, el mayor le volvió a mirar sin entender.–Morboso... sucio e indecente, podría decirse que son todas mis fantasías resumidas y sumamente reprimidas...–continuo el muchacho de ojos verdes acabando con una suave risilla.

–No entiendo tu puto lenguaje niño, ni puta idea qué es "Ereri"… pero mientras hablamos de tus extrañas parafilias todo el jodido mundo se está yendo del set, me iré a bañar, estoy hecho un asco. Adiós.–

Sin más el mayor abandonó súbitamente la conversación. Los ojos de Eren se volvieron filosos a la distancia mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en su rostro. No dejaría pasar otro día más... no lo dejaría.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Levi salió de mala gana del set, cuando había terminado de bañarse un descarado mocoso llamado Eren Yeager esperaba de brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta mirándole de arriba a abajo, estaba vestido con una chaqueta negra de marca y debajo una camia color crema con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, y para abajo, unos sencillos jeans mezclillas de color oscuro y unas zapatillas vans.

Rivaille después de mirarlo unos segundos le arrojó todo lo que tenía a mano, el jabón, el bálsamo y el Shampoo, incluso su ropa interior, grave… grave error.

Eren tenía los calzonsillos y los hacia rodar en sus manos desde el elástico.

–Definitivamente, me los quedo. –se reía más y más el muchacho, a este paso aquel actor cometería un asesinato y suspendería una de las series con más audiencia en el mundo.

El menor no dejó tranquilo a "Levi" hasta que éste decidió irse con el caminando, vivían hacia la misma dirección, mas Levi sabía que hoy Eren debía estar particularmente mal de la cabeza para quererse irse a pie, y el mucho más para terminar cediendo. Ya que era claro que después de terminar el capítulo extra de la serie un cúmulo inmenso, morboso y sediento de farándula los iba a estar esperando con las cámaras abiertas y los micrófonos alzados a una imaginaria puesta de sol.

–Estás loco mocoso...–miró Rivaille con terror la escena cuando un mar de paparazzis le esperaban en la reja como zombies con días enteros sin comer nada. –Vamos por tu puto auto...–

–Eso te explicaba...–susurró Eren. –Está al otro lado del mar de personas... ya que el estacionamiento se bloqueó con el choque de...–

–Smith... sí, lo sé. Joder... mierda. Y me obligaste a cancelar la llamada de mi chofer.–

–Yo no lo obligué a nada, señor Rivaille. –

–Claro... robarme el teléfono mientras me bañaba en mi camarín personal es todo menos "obligarme" ¿no?–

–Tenemos que salir, Levi.–

–No me llames así, soy Rivaille.–

–¡Salgamos y hagamos frente a ese cúmulo de titanes, sargento Levi!–sonreía animado el muchacho tomando de la mano a Rivaille empujándolo hasta afuera.

El más bajo sólo rodó los ojos cuando los guardias abrían las puertas y trataban en vano de aplacar al mar de paparazzi.

_"Señor Rivaille ¿qué opina de la acción de Levi en el último episodio?"_

_"¿A qué se debe que estén tan juntos ahora? ¿saldrán a alguna parte? ¿dónde?"_

_"¿Son ciertos los dichos de que Levi terminará enamorado de la escoba en el extra?"_

_"¡Señor Yaeger! ¿qué hay de una posible relación fuera de cámaras con su hermana?"_

_"Aún no han dicho nada sobre el lanzamiento del extra ¿tienen algo que decir?"_

–Tsk... te odio. Te odio por esto maldita sea.–gruñó con ira cuando las sucias manos de un periodista lograron alcanzar a rozarle la ropa. –¿Cuánto falta para llegar al puto auto?–

El francés se quedó hablando solo, Eren se había detenido de golpe sin dejar ni por un segundo la mano de Rivaille. El mayor le iba a preguntar qué demonios le pasaba, que no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo con toda esa gente sofocadora, fue cuando Yeager se volteó y sonrió a Rivaille con una expresión llena de dulzura que jamás había admirado Levi en esos tres años que llevan trabajando juntos. Los dedos ágiles del muchacho acapararon el fino y pálido mentón contrario, los ojos del más bajo se abrieron en extrañeza cuando los dedos que sujetaban su mano hacia pocos segundos se desviaban con extrema convicción a su cadera atrayendo ambos cuerpos a un contacto comprometedor.

–¿Qu-Qué haces E-Eren?–la voz le tembló, nervioso.

No soportaría una broma así, menos a la vista de tantos paparazzi.

–Creando polémica, Rivaille...–sonrió.

Simplemente sonrió y los deliciosos labios se unieron en un beso tembloroso, como fondo, se escuchaban los miles de flash resonar al vacío y las millones e incesantes preguntas de los choqueados paparazzis que tenían la noticia que recorrería el mundo entero.

Levi no supo qué hacer al sentir la lengua del menor empujando en sus labios para al fin entrar, se sonrojó y se acaloró expirando un jadeo desesperado olvidando el mundo, olvidando a todos... sólo tenía la vista en Eren… y eso era justamente lo que quería el muchacho.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

"Voy a hacer nuestro amor una realidad, no sólo una ficción fantasiosa, Rivaille." se prometió en ese segundo Eren, y, al igual que el protagonista de la serie de Shingeki no Kyojin, Jamás se daría por vencido…

Eso era sólo el comienzo.

**N.A: ** Y hasta allí, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier petición de alguna continuación si les agradó la idea es bien recibida. Tendríamos muchos planes para una continuación, aunque depende del público, Eren está totalmente podrido de mente si pudieron apreciarlo, Y Rivaille no lo sabe… conoce lo que es doujinshis y fanfics, hasta escribe uno… x'DDDD pero en fin, por ahora aquí termina.

Iré a finalizar el capítulo de "Mi indeseada mascota", me falta súper poco para sacar el nuevo*3*


End file.
